Stalking the night
by Crystal fog
Summary: Chloe and Bruce are happily married but when his wife goes missing suddenly Bruce finds out just how deadly love can be, this new stalker knows everything about his life... Even who he is in his free time.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Stalking the night**

**Author**: Crystal Fog and the stalker scenes are by Moon-Memory

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Smallville it wouldn't have had any ghosts, vampires or other such creatures come into it….

**Rating:** **M** for **explicit language** and **mature themes** ahead.

**Summary:** Chloe and Bruce have been happily married for a while. But when his wife goes missing suddenly while visiting Lois in Smallville Bruce finds out just how deadly love can be, this new stalker knows everything about his wife... Even who her husband is in his free time. The hunt is on as Bruce must find his wife, and show her he loves her, before it's too late. Requested Fanfic

**Warnings/spoilers:** None really, graphic violence? Sexual implications?

**Pairings: **Chloe/Bruce, Clark/Lois, Oliver/Dinah

**Short Note: **So, this is for Night Crusader… Enjoy. Oh, and Crystal is in hospital so a lot of this is going to be slow and done by paper, computer, rechecked… etc.

* * *

"Have you ever been in love?" The girl looked at him, his blue ones seemed to pierce into her soul and she sobbed against the dirty gag in her mouth. The dirt and grime covered her features and she looked at him like a cornered animal. Haunted features and cuts all across her body where he had tried to 'make her more like his love', he had started by cutting her hair and even gotten up to changing her breasts before he had stopped to gag her and obviously decided they needed to talk. She wanted to die. But he pushed the knife against her cheek menacingly. "Well, have you?" 

She remained silent, he quickly dragged the knife across her cheek and her muffled scream rang out in the slimy basement as he got up and paced.

"Have you ever watched the love of your life with another person? Had them laugh and smile when you know they are not right for that person, that you know they should feel what you do when you see them? That they should not be able to breathe without being in your presence… Just like you can't if you're not with them." He stopped abruptly and gazed and nothing with glazed eyes quickly, she shrank back because last time he had done that she had been the wrong shape and he had impressed her thigh into a different shape using photography acid. But he simply continued pacing.

"If you haven't then I pity you. Because I am." She started to laugh then, the laugh of an almost broken woman who couldn't take much more and the tears of laughter and pain ran down her cheeks as her chest heaved heavily. He continued on his little rant as if nothing was different.

"But my love, Chloe, loves another and she cannot seem to see that he is all wrong for her. I want to take her 'perfect' husband, the one who is dragging her into his shadows and holding her there when she should be with me in the sunlight living up to her full potential with me. I want to carve his heart out and watch him bleed on the ground, have it pool in the dirt and grim of our streets like his precious parents before him." She paled as she discovered he was talking about Chloe and Bruce Wayne, oh god… How could she not have known, when she had met him he had been standing next to Chloe and talking to him… God, she had liked the look of him so much! He looked at her and his face was illuminated in streaks against the white moon coming in from the broads on the windows.

"I'm sorry… Am I scaring you?" He didn't look sorry, he looked like he was experiencing euphoria. He looked like she had just given him the best present in the world. She shook her head ignoring the tears stinging the corners of her eyes and his expression darkened dramatically.

"No? Then quit shaking you pathetic piece of vermin! You don't have her hair you know… Yours is darker, hers catches the sunlight and I am reminded of the goddamn cornfields of Smallville… How I loath that place, I am rarely there but when I am I have to play nice and always be talking about how good it is. Chloe wasn't even born there for god sakes! Neither was I, no one in y family ever came from Smallville so why do I have to act like it's cooler then Metropolis?" He strode over to her and kneeled in front of her, she shrank away as he fiddled with the knife and brought it to her face, his breath smelt of whisky and he slid the knife against the gag and her skin. The cool metal pressed and she cried softly. "Stop crying you stupid girl, Chloe would have been braver then this. She got into these types of adventures all the time." With a flick of his wrist he cut her free and she spat out the vile mixture in her mouth, her cheek was covered in yet another cut and she glared at him with moss green eyes filled with hatred.

"I'm not fucking _Chloe_ asshole! My name is Joanna." He hit her, her face spun to the slid and then he grabbed the knife and pulled her hair back, the knife was covered in her dried blood and she sobbed 'no more, please' and 'I'll be good' as he features softened and he kissed her like she was made of china, she thought hysterically that 3 days ago… Was it still 3 day ago? She would have been ecstatic to have had him kiss her like this but now she just felt empty and dirty. He brushed her blond, bloody hair behind her ear gently and cupped her face.

"Please don't cry Chloe… I'll look after you." This is when she did start to laugh, it clawed out her throat and bubbled into the dark corners of them room as she broke.

"I'm not Chloe. I'm not Chloe." She sang, or chanted really, and rocked back and forward like she wasn't tied up to a cement pillar that held up the Daily Planet. He looked at her pityingly.

"I know." He told her reassuringly as he picked up a colt gun, it fit into his hand as he cocked it using the little light that glowed pathetically on the ceiling. She looked at him like a curious child or animal as he leveled it to her head, he looked at her with a mixture of love and pity in his eyes. "I know... And it's too bad."

The shot rang out and her head slumped to the side, lolling like a bloody doll.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark.

This was Chloe's first realization as she woke up, this was followed by the realization that, no, her husband was not sleeping next to her as he normally did. She turned and saw the note and rose that was by his end of the bed and she reached over and picked it up, unfolding it and reading his writing slowly, savoring his untidy scrawl and rushed mannered writing.

_Chloe,_

_There was an emergency at the League… You know I wouldn't have left otherwise. I love you and it hopefully will all have been sorted out by the morning, Lois says that Jimmy and Kal are coming to pick you up at 8 and she's sorry she and her pregnant ass can't come. This was mixed in with several less then happy words involving Clark so I' think that's what she said. Conner will probably come with the boys too. _

_Again I want to say I love you,_

_Bruce._

_P.S. Alfred and Robin (because he's grounded for sneaking off with the Flash to that party) are home and will probably be downstairs waiting for you to show up at talk and sulk to you respectively. I love you._

Chloe laughed and stretched looking over at the clock, the one that read 7:50, she swore and jumped up, rushing into the closet and pulled on garments and shoes and jewelry and came out just as the doorbell was ringing. She heard voices at the door and footsteps echoing into the foyer.

"Hey Jimmy, Conner, Kal." The three men looked up from their conversation with Alfred as she hurried down the stairs and flicked her hair while giving her visitors a charming smile. Kal smiled brightly, like his father Clark Kent, and swept her into a big bear hug. "Wow, down boy!" She cried as he smiled roguishly at her. Jimmy Olsen smiled at the pretty blond standing opposite him and marveled again at how the brave, petite girl he'd known years ago had grown up into a pretty, confident woman.

"Hey Aunt Chloe, you ready to go?" His uncle, Conner, stood to the side and laughed at his nephew's enthusiasm. Conner was actually Clark's clone and he and Chloe, like she and Jimmy, had tried dating briefly but it hadn't worked out because Chloe had fallen in love with Bruce while they were going out. Their relationship was still a little ricky, but they were getting back on track to being better friends now. Conner was the Wayne and Kent and Jimmy's occasional chaperone just because he is the only on who could actually drive everyone places without getting pulled over or complaining it was 'out of the way'.

"Hello Chloe." He greeted as she kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a hug, doing the same to Jimmy as Alfred watched on silently.

"Conner, Kal… Why aren't the two of you at Headquarters?" Jimmy, Lois and Chloe had all been given access to the League after it had been properly established. They were basically the Leagues press agents.

"It was veterinarians only… Besides… It's my first day interning!" Kal had basically grown up in his mother, father and godmother's footsteps. He had wanted to be a journalist for as long as he could remember and Chloe hadn't been surprised when he had run to their door saying he had gotten the internship, without using any of their help at all. He had in fact lied to them previously and said he wanted to be a full time hero so they wouldn't help him, because Lois had never been able to deny 'her baby' anything and Kal knew it.

"Speaking of which, we had better go now if we're going to make it in time." Jimmy said as he lightly grabbed onto Chloe's arm and steered her towards the door, she smiled at him gratefully as she took in his appearance.

"Jimmy… You have dirt in your hair. I thought you hate nature?" He looked at her confused for a second before raking a hand absently through his hair, dark spot came out on his hand as he grimaced and wiped his hand on his pants.

"He was helping me out on the farm when he visited… I love that place." Conner sighed as they walked out the door and into the sunlight, Alfred watched them go with his eyebrows frowning and mentally taking in everything about the group of four he could because something just hadn't felt right.

* * *

Exhausted.

One word that summed up his current status.

He had been writing reports for four hours straight, focusing on the inconsistent mixture of the black ink from his fountain pen to the ivory Xerox sheets with words that had become one big blur to him. A long overdue yawn took over, forcing him to lower his pen and cover her mouth with his numbed hand.

"Ah." He exclaimed when he looked back at his cluttered desk, thinking that somewhere between the madness of the back-to-back reviews and annoying phone calls, his career had changed from Batman and billuionaire to paper pusher and publications relations officer.

Glancing at his wrist watch, he was shocked by the time…3:34 A.M.

"Damn it." He cursed when he estimated that he wouldn't be done for at least another hour. He let out a dedicated sigh, picked up her pen, ready to write but just froze.

'Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.'

The rhythmic sounds of his pen tapping on the surface of the papers echoed through the room.

"Go home Batman."

"Jesus. Clark." He jumped and swung around to face Superman, who was leaning against the doorframe barely holding himself up and looking exhausted.

"Sorr…Man, you look like crap. Almost worse then me, and I have the pregnant wife." He pointed out, taking in his tired features in an amused chuckle.

"Thanks." Bruce snarled rolling his eyes playfully at his comment.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" He questioned.

"Thanks. But I'm almost done here and besides, I slept in January." Bruce answered in a laugh. Sleep. Something he desperately needed. Clark looked at him.

"Maybe for a little while." He said and walked away as Clark shook his head and sat down where Bruce had once been, with his speed he could help his friend out… And give Chloe her husband back for a while too. Making Chloe happy, making Lois happy… And this lead to Superman finally getting some sleep. He guessed he was a selfish person at heart.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Bruce finally made it back to the mansion. He was exhausted from another marathon session of saving the world. A couple of his fellow heroes wanted to go to a bar afterwards, but he'd said no. He hadn't seen much of Chloe in the past week, Clark had said if he even thought about it he would be castrated so that was a no from him too… Making Bruce feel marginally better.

He opened the door slowly and was relieved to see the lights were still on inside the sitting room. He was even more delighted to see Chloe lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket and fast asleep. She'd obviously been waiting up for him and the sight of her lightened his mood considerably.

He slipped his mask off and walked slowly over to her and softly kissed her forehead.

"Bruce?..." she mumbled as her eyes cracked open. "Hi..." she whispered.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said softly.

"What time is it?" she asked, a smile on her face as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Almost midnight," he said yawning.

"Mmm and you're just getting home?" Chloe asked, planting a lazy kiss on the corner of his mouth as Bruce lifted her up.

He nodded as he carried her toward the bedroom. "And I get to do it all again tomorrow at the arse crack of dawn."

"Awww..." Chloe hugged him tighter. "What if I don't let you go? I miss you Honey."

"I miss you, too," he said, setting her gently down on the bed. She leaned in for a kiss, but he pulled away.

"What?" Chloe asked.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm afraid it's not going to get any better, Chloe. We've got loads more years of this."

Chloe sighed. "I knew what I was setting myself up for honey, we'll make this work." She pulled him down next to her, he tumbled onto the bed as she curled up next to him, both of them fully clothed. "We'll make it work because we have to and I love you. More then I have ever loved anyone or anything else in the entire world."

He caressed her cheek with his hand. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," he whispered.

"Do we have to go to this stupid party tomorrow?" Chloe yawned. "I even forgot about it until Kal reminded me."

"I don't want to… You sure we can't beg off sick?" Bruce didn't even open his eyes; he was far too exhausted.

"Positive." Chloe answered. " Lois is already angry at Pete for not being there with Lana… She won't let us… celebrate another time…" she was nearly asleep by now.

"Okay," Bruce mumbled. "But you'll… have to…make it… up to… me… later…." He barely finished his sentence before they both fell into a deep, satisfied slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Would that woman never shut up?

He breathed in as he held his nose with his fingers, trying to stop himself from reaching over and slapping the gagged girl as she hummed an ACDC tune through the gag. The main reason she was gagged was the fact that she _wouldn't shut up when she wasn't_… He knew he was going to slap her soon and, as it always is with irony, it was around about this point she abruptly stopped making him to sigh in relief.

Until the tapping started of chair hitting floor and rising up again.

"For the love of… Shut up!" He yelled as he yanked off her gag, she jerked forward by the force and glared at him. "We're going to be family soon Lois, you're going to have to get used to getting along with me."

"Okay bud… Listen very carefully now, I'm going to say this for like the 50th time… My. Cousin. Is. In. Love. And. Married. To. Bruce. Wayne." She finished this with a spit in the face for emphasis. "I can't believe I trusted you."

"C'mon Lois… I have your room set up."

"Were we not just listening?" Lois looked at him with a look that was colder then her husbands fortress, her hair fell in ringlets around her face and her clothes just a little rumpled from where she tried to fight him off. "You. Me. You and Chloe. All of it's just never going to happen." He undid her ropes and hauled her to her feet; she stumbled and looked surprised at the strength he possessed. He rolled his eyes. Of course she would think he was weaker then her husband, Clark who always seemed to get the girls, not him even though they were so alike…

"I know how much you enjoy the Daily Planet Lois, so here it is… A lead lined sleeping room for you, don't bother yelling its sound proof and your little boy toy won't be able to find it. Ta, ta." He opened the door, tossed her onto the weak bed and smirked as he shut her in, his blur eyes laughing at her as the symbol associated with him and his kind flashed on his chest after it caught the light.

Lois watched as nausea set in when the blond girl stirred and he turned around, she had seen the blood on the walls of the Daily Planet basement and now knew what he was doing…

She hoped The League would pull through as she crawled onto the cot and cried…

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry i haven't updated for awhile I've just been really, really sick... But it's okay cause I'm better now...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lois?" Chloe knocked on the screen door of her cousin's place sharply. When no answer came she pushed the door open lightly and gasped. The walls were covered in blood and there was upturned furniture everywhere, Lois was nowhere in sight. "Lois!" Chloe yelled running through the house, her heels clicked against the floor as she searched frantically for her missing cousin. He brought out her cell and called her husband.

"Hello?" Normally her husband's lazy voice would send shivers down her spine, but right now she was worried about Lois and her baby.

"Bruce? Give the phone to Clark."

"Chloe? What's the matter? Is it the baby?"

"Bruce! Clark… Now!"

"Hello?"

"Clark, its Lois."

"Is she upset because she can't fit into her dress? Just tell her I love her no matter-"

"She's been kidnapped Clark."

"What?" Chloe spun around at the sound of her best friend behind her, his face paled as he took in the state of their home and Chloe ran up to him and threw herself on him crying. He stroked her hair absently and she sobbed, his tuxedo began to develop a wet patch and her hair fell out of its elaborate hairdo.

"Oh god, Clark… What are we going to do?" Clark didn't answer as he leaned down to pick up a piece of paper.

_Clark,_

_Look after Chloe… He's after her-._

* * *

It was an hour later as Chloe took a cup of hot chocolate from Clark with a small smile as he sat across from her on the old worn sofa, the same one Lois' had sat on when she had talked about kissing 'the Green Arrow'.

She said she kept it for the irony.

"We're going to get out of here, go to the Justice League party where Bruce, Kal, Conner and I can watch out for you."

"Where was Jimmy this afternoon? He mentioned seeing Lois when he left the Planet but he never came back."

"He called me up; he got stuck in traffic so he went to stay at Conner's house."

"Oh, Clark… We have to find Lois."

"We will Chloe." Her best friends face was hard and determined as he looked out the window, the fields and lights of Smallville glowed in the fading light of dusk. "But we have to watch out for you too."

The sound of a helicopter filled the air as it thudded onto the roof. A few seconds later Bruce was at the door looking around in horror. Oliver Queen by his side, both were dressed in their costumes as Chloe ran from Clark and into her husbands arms as they encircled her waist and held her close to him.

"Clark."

"Bruce. Oliver." The greeting was all formal and simply nods accompanied with the words but the tension in all the bodies was obvious. They all cared for Chloe and Lois and this was something that was always hard to understand when it happened, when someone close to the Justice League was taken.

Sadly, it _was_ usually Lois.

"What happened?" Bruce was in full-on Batman mode now, his voice was cold and Chloe felt like cursing him because she didn't need Batman right now, she needed Bruce.

"What he's trying to ask, in his own stupid way… Is what happened here and how can we help?" Oliver asked with a small sympathetic smile to Chloe and stepping towards Clark, who silently handed him the note and stood unmoving as Oliver's eyes scanned the page and widened as he glanced at Chloe. She felt Bruce's arm tighten and tears began to leak down her face again.

"Okay, we'll just have to make sure we keep Chloe safe until we find out who's behind this." Oliver's voice was tight and the lines around his eyes seemed more real now, all three of them suddenly seemed so much _older_ to her now.

The sound of a gun exploding through the glass and hitting Clark as another object was thrown through the window was the last thing Chloe remembered before she collapsed and Bruce fell away from her and she looked into eyes that were so familiar that she screamed into the darkness as her own eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

So... Cookie for who can guess exactly who the evil dude is. And happy Birthday to Nightcrusader. Here is your pre-birthday chapter and I'm hoping to have another for you on your birthday.

throws a party in your honor


End file.
